


To Love and to Worship

by fencecollapsed



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Light Angst, Loss of Limbs, Physical Disability, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Apotheosis (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals), Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencecollapsed/pseuds/fencecollapsed
Summary: Ex Hive royalty Paul and Emma share their first night together after being cured.(Takes place in Lovebirds canon)
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	To Love and to Worship

Emma sat snuggled up to Paul's side on her sofa, a little too calmed by his presence to really pay attention to the movie she'd chosen to show him. They'd already watched his choice - an indie flick that Emma didn't quite get the appeal of, but she enjoyed watching with him anyway. He'd paused it a few times to share trivia about a scene, or just to gush about the shot composition, and somehow watching his eyes light up talking about it was more enjoyable than the movie itself.

Paul watched her movie intently, but all Emma could think about was getting him to look at her. She didn't care about anything but being close to him again. So she nestled into his arms and brought her hands to his chest, pawing at him like a needy cat. He responded in turn, nuzzling his head against hers and pressing a soft kiss to her hair. His gaze didn't leave the TV screen, this was all instinctual. She craned to reach his neck, her lips brushing his skin. That got his attention.

He met her lips, chaste at first, but readily deepened the affection when Emma leaned into him. It took a few minutes, a little warm up to really get comfortable. Paul's nose poked Emma's face, she had to adjust herself when her leg got sore. It paid off, though, Emma making herself at home on Paul's lap, winding her arms around his neck, her fingers threading into his hair.

A low sound escaped Paul at her touch, his mouth open enough for her to slip her tongue inside. This was a little more like how it used to be, if much cleaner. Though before, the growing tingle of pleasure was in Emma's head, rather than between her legs. Not that the return of that sensation was unwelcome, quite the opposite in fact. She found Paul's hand on her thigh and moved it to her chest. Obediently he slipped his touch beneath her shirt.

"Is it safe to say we're done with the movie?" He asked.

Emma responded with a nod and pushed Paul's head down to fit in her neck. She tipped her head back, revelling in his attentive kisses. He still knew her so well. Her arousal was building, and if the hardness pressing against her was any indication, Paul's was, too.

"Paul," she moved to nip at his ear.

He kissed her, a little lost in the moment. When he spoke his voice was low, against the warm skin of her neck.

"Do you want to have sex?"

Emma leaned back, tilting his chin so he looked at her. "Do you?"

"I asked first."

With a smile Emma loosened his tie with a tug. "I'd like to."

"Bedroom, then?"

"Bedroom."

\--

Paul was very tactile. He undressed her slowly, not wanting to break contact, appreciating every inch of skin as it was bared. Though Emma typically preferred to be more proactive, she felt she could melt under his touch. She allowed him to do all the work, and appreciated the view when he bared himself.

He sat back down on the bed beside her and moved forward, but stopped when she looked down.

"I feel useless," Emma grumbled, sitting back on her elbows and casting a disdainful look at her leg.

"It's okay if you'd rather not, Emma, I don't mind."

"No, we're having sex tonight. I just mean it's a bummer that I can't get on my prosthetic yet. I can't use my strap the way I want with only one leg."

Paul turned bright purple. "W-well, you'll be able to eventually right? Regan said just another week-"

"Aww," Emma purred, reaching up to thread her fingers into Paul's hair. His blush deepened and his eyes fell shut as he let out an infatuated sigh. "You're desperate for me, aren't you, baby?"

Paul whined as she tugged on his hair. "Maybe,"

"Say it."

"I'm desperate for you,"

Emma grinned, humming with satisfaction. She was a little surprised Paul complied so easily, what with how in control he'd been in the Hive, but then again that was a Paul drunk on alien spores. This was the real deal, and he was happily wrapped around her little finger.

"You wish I could fuck you so bad, don't you?" She taunted, gripping his hair tighter. "You want me deep and hard inside you?"

"Yes,"

"Tell me what you'd want me to do, Paul."

Emma brought her free hand down to touch herself. Paul blinked rapidly, already overwhelmed. His gaze locked between her legs.

"Y-you could- um..."

"Don't be shy, king of the Hive."

Paul sighed, his blush deep. He spoke quickly, trying and failing to hide the arousal thickening his voice. "You could tie me up and fuck me until I can't breathe,"

Emma made a low little sound, swiping her wet fingers along his jaw. "I'd love to, baby," she said, "but I've still got healing to do, so you'll have to be patient."

Emma released Paul's hair and he whimpered. God, what a little puppy. He was so endearing, and so deep under her thumb. She brought her fingers to his chin and lifted his head so he looked at her.

"I'll let you in on a secret, though." She murmured. "I miss being worshipped."

Paul's eyes were so wide, his face completely flushed. "I miss worshipping you,"

"Then it's your lucky night."

Emma pulled herself back on the bed , propping up a few pillows so she could rest upright. One went beneath her residual limb as she spread her thighs slowly, watching with delight as Paul struggled to maintain his composure.

"Down."

Paul did not need to be told twice. He crawled to place himself between her thighs, softly kissing his way to her center. And oh, he worked so desperately, as though she were a pristine, clear lake and he'd been roaming the barren desert for weeks. Emma knit her fingers back into his hair.

"That's a good boy, Paul..."

He moaned against her and she shuddered at the vibration. So he responded to praise. Emma took note of that. She wanted to scold him, to make it worth more, but she couldn't come up with anything he could be doing wrong. Paul ate pussy like a goddamn professional.

"Oh, yes," Emma groaned in delight as he began nibbling at her clit. "Don't be nervous, babe, give me more."

Paul brought his hand up and began teasing her pussy slowly with his fingers. Emma shuddered, feeling impatient. Now this she could scold him for.

"Don't you fucking tease me, Paul." She yanked his hair and he looked up, those blue eyes so wide.

"I-I'm sorry."

God, he was so cute when he was breathless.

"You want to be my good boy, don't you?"

"Yes."

"You want to please me?"

Paul nodded frantically. "Yes, Emma."

"Then you don't fucking tease me unless I tell you to. Understand?"

"I understand."

"Good. Now get back down, and count yourself lucky I don't punish you."

Paul obeyed, a pleasure-filled shudder in his moan. He went back to work earnestly on her clit, this time not stalling before sliding two fingers inside her. 

He was so attentive. Few other men Emma had been with were so willing - so  _ enthusiastic _ \- to let her take charge this way. Other women were a different story, but there was something so special to Emma about having a man submit to her. Especially a man as fascinating as Paul, tall and toned yet seemingly so split down the middle of meek versus assertive. Of course, his typical behavior was not remotely assertive, but he certainly had it in him. Someone out in the universe had to know it, to have selected him of all people as the human intended to lead the Hive on Earth. Emma felt more powerful than God right now, knowing Paul belonged to her.

She let out a breathy moan as Paul pressed against her inner walls and sucked on her clit. She was nearing the edge, losing coherence, but she snapped back when Paul mumbled against her.

"You taste so good… my queen…"

A wave of pleasure shot up Emma's spine. She gasped through her moan and Paul pulled off, eyes wide.

"I didn't mean to say that."

A soft blush spread over Emma's cheeks. She brought a hand down and slipped a finger inside herself.

"Say it again."

"What?"

"You heard me."

Stunned, Paul just watched her touch herself. Two fingers deep, her thumb toying with her clit. She kept her eyes on him.

"Say it again, Paul."

He leaned forward, slowly, looming over her, his nose brushing her cheek. He replaced her hand with his own.

"My queen," he whispered, nipping her ear.

She moaned. Paul kissed his way along her neck to her lips. He kept touching her, so she allowed it. The taste of each other sans blue shit was something to get used to, but Paul wasn't any less of a good kisser.

Emma wound her hand into his hair and pulled. He groaned and obediently returned to his place. Emma's toes curled, her grip relaxing into petting. Paul's fingers worked magic inside her, his tongue hungrily tasting her every inch. His infatuated little sounds against her carried her to the brink.

"Oh, fuck yes, good boy!"

That was all the motivation Paul needed. In seconds Emma was riding out her orgasm with such delight she didn't even notice the sore tension in her limb. She didn't even have time to come down before she was moaning again, Paul lost in focused bliss between her thighs. She just tasted so  _ good. _

_ "Paul," _

Oh, that was so much more beautiful than her singing. 

"Paul, I already -  _ oh my god…" _

She let out a long, loud moan, Paul's tongue pressed deeper against her. He hummed low.

"Paul, I -  _ aah - _ I love this, but stop,"

He stopped. "Are you okay?"

"I'm  _ great,  _ babe, but you're gonna tire me out before the main event." Emma beckoned and Paul sat up to reach her, rubbing his back with a sigh. She cupped his cheek. "You're being such a good boy for me, Paul. Would you like your reward?"

"Pleasing you is reward enough."

Emma rolled her eyes. His smile was so saccharine she could almost throw up.

"Maybe it would please me to suck your dick, Paul."

She didn't think his face could get any darker.

"Y-you don't have to-"

"You didn't argue with me this much when we were royalty."

"I just-!"

"Paul." Emma tilted his chin towards her and gave him a kiss. "If you don't want it you can just tell me."

Paul blinked slowly, the kiss relaxing him. "I want it."

"Then come here."

Emma sunk lower on the bed and directed Paul to kneel beside her, that way she could best reach him. She stroked his hard cock slowly with tender hands, pressing a kiss to the tip before easing him into her mouth. She took him deep and sucked intently, awaiting his moans, but when she looked up he had a hand over his mouth.

"I want to hear you, Paul." She pouted, reaching up to pull his hand away. "Won't you moan for me?"

Paul glanced sideways, embarrassed. "I can get loud,"

Emma stroked him slowly. "I like loud."

When she took him back in her mouth his breath caught in a hefty groan. She bobbed her head, winding her tongue around his dick and teasing him with her fingertips, trying to get him as worked up as possible. It paid off, his moans tumbling from his lips uncontrollably. He wound his hands gently into Emma's hair.

"Fuck, Em, that feels so good," he groaned. "You're so good,"

Emma made a little noise around him at the praise and Paul figured there was no harm in continuing to pay it forward. He gripped her hair, pushing her towards him encouragingly, and she took him deeper. Paul moaned loudly, feeling his eye twitch.

"Oh,  _ Emma..." _

She glanced up at him, a question in her eyes. She looked so pretty with his cock in her mouth. Paul wondered if he looked as pretty to her with his face between her thighs. He hoped so. Her brown eyes sparkled expectantly. They didn't share minds anymore, but they had long enough for Paul to feel fairly confident he knew what she wanted to hear.

"My queen,"

Emma sighed through her nose. She grazed the underside of his cock with her tongue and went back to bobbing her head.

_ "God, _ that's so good…" The praises cascaded from Paul like a waterfall, and Emma hung on every infatuated word. "My pretty dove, you're doing so well..." Emma took him all the way with a low sound, her nose pressing against his stomach. He groaned freely, his head tipping back.

Emma pulled off, pleased by his dazed expression. He shook his head after a moment, snapping out of his pleasure haze. He looked at her, puzzled.

"Well, do you want to fuck me or not?" Emma asked.

"Oh! Oh, sure! Uh, do you have any-?"

"Second drawer."

Paul dug around for a condom and hurried to cover himself before moving back between her thighs, his weight held by his arms as he loomed over her.

"Is it okay if it's gentle?" He asked. "My back's a little stiff."

"I don't care how it is as long as it's you," Emma grabbed his face in one hand, "Stardust."

Paul shut his eyes, letting out a low sound. They kissed, Emma moaning against his lips as he entered her. His thrusts were slow and smooth, in attempt not to irritate his back, but cervix-deep to compensate. Emma melted beneath him, overcome by the warmth growing in her core. She tangled her fingers in his hair to keep him close.

"Are you comfortable?" Paul asked breathily.

"Mhm,"

He kissed her slowly, deeply, each capturing the other's moans like fireflies in a jar - beauty they didn't want to escape.

"My queen," he murmured, nipping at Emma's ear and she shuddered.

"Don't stop…"

He didn't. He loved her deeply and passionately and attentively. When she squirmed he touched her. When she whined he kissed her. When she ordered he turned the warmth up to a fire, until she moaned relentlessly and clawed at his back, right on the edge.

She pulled his hair.  _ "Fuck, _ Paul..."

Paul groaned, rutting against Emma until she was writhing with pleasure, the warmth in her core spreading through her whole body and tingling in her toes. He could listen to the sound of her climax forever, just the pride he felt at making her come twice enough to send him over the edge as well. His neck dropped, his forehead pressing to Emma's, both breathless as they recovered together.

"Was that good?" Paul panted.

"Yeah, yeah it was…" Emma trailed off, her voice trembling.

Her heavy breathing was different. It was shaky. Her brows creased and her bottom lip trembled, and after her next sharp inhale she crumbled, all to Paul's surprise.

"Emma?" He cried, quickly adjusting himself so he could pull her into his arms. "Shit, are you okay?"

Emma's sob was somewhere caught between a laugh.

"I'm  _ amazing,  _ Paul…"

"Then, w-why are you crying?"

"Because, it's- I thought we'd n-never feel this good again, I thought- I didn't…" Emma sobbed harder, curling up in Paul's arms.

"You're confusing me, Emma."

"Paul, the- the last time I felt this good w-we- we turned  _ evil." _

"Is that why you're crying?" Paul hugged her closer. "Emma, that's not going to happen again, okay? We're human."

"I know…"

"Shhh,"

He pet her hair softly, swaying side to side as she clung to him. Emma managed to catch her breath and calm down, choosing to stay wrapped in Paul's arms a little longer.

"Sorry I'm fucking pathetic," she said quietly.

"You're not, Emma. It's okay."

He kissed the top of her head. She moved back a little to wipe her eyes with the back of her hand. She sat up, out of his arms, and shook her head.

"Okay, I'm fine. That won't happen next time - at least it better not."

Paul smiled. "Next time?"

"Mhm. I sure hope you liked eating me out, I'm going to expect a lot of that."

"Oh god," he shuddered. "Yes, please."

Emma grinned. She trailed her fingers along his jaw, practically making him purr as he leaned into her touch.

"You're so good, Paul. Keep it up and one day I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll forget your own name. Would you like that?"

"Yes,"

Emma hummed, reaching up to kiss his forehead. She could get used to this side of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I just have a lot of feelings about them...and some of them are sexy
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
